Distrust
by Blood-In-The-Stars
Summary: After twenty-five years of marraige, Bulma wonders if Vegeta truly loves her. Can Vegeta convince her that he does? BV (One-shot)


Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ.

* * *

Distrust

* * *

Bulma walked past Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Goten who were on the couch. She had a worried expression on her face as she watched her husband of twenty- five years talk to one of her dearest friends.

"Mom what's wrong?" Trunk's voice came behind her. She turned around and saw her son with his arm around his fiancé, Pan. She secretly envied them. Trunks had no problem with showing his feelings for Pan and Pan had no troubles in returning them. They had been together two years and their relationship was very affectionate. After twenty- five years with Vegeta nothing was like that for them. It was always cold.

"I'm fine; just go back to watching your movie, Trunks." Bulma lied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Bulma listened closely to her husband's conversation with Goku.

"I don't understand how it could happen." Vegeta said glaring unsteadily at the floor.

"But it did. We have to take care of it. I can't do it alone Vegeta. They're stronger than before. We might not make it. But it's better for the good of the earth."

"Alright Kakorrot. Your clumsy ass had to come here for a damn good reason. I guess this is good enough." He grunted out with a little humor and looked off in the distance.

"It's scary how they're back, well from another dimension but still…"

Vegeta gave an arrogant laugh and just wove his hand in Goku's direction and said, "I fear nothing Kakorrot. If you do I suggest you gain a corner and cry somewhere."

Goku gave his usual Son smile and said, "See you tomorrow."

Vegeta budged a nod towards him and watched Goku fly off.

Bulma felt a sting inside her chest. It was too familiar. She felt in on planet Namek when Vegeta was hurt and when the wizard Bobiti caused his death. She knew she had to get out of there before anyone saw the droplets of tears that were about to pour down her cheeks. Bulma ran up to her room and fell on to her bed. She held the same pillow she cried into when Vegeta had gone out to fight the androids for the first time. She never thought there would be a second.

Ever since she saw Vegeta there was this strong infatuation she had. Namek had left her haunted. It had for over twenty-five years and it never went away. She loved the haunting, she hated it, it made her sad and happy but mostly she had to say she loved it. This matched her rollercoaster relationship with her husband. Their relationship had gone from infatuation, to lust; to…she couldn't even think of it anymore.

She tried to shun the vision of him out of her mind. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't, he occupied every corner of her self-conscience and every beat of her living heart belonged to him. She could never recall when this happened. Trunks was conceived out of pure lust so she had no idea when she started feeling the immense beating of love with in her.

Bulma took her hand and rubbed it over her scar on her left shoulder. Whenever she touched it she felt what he felt. The bite mark gave her a sense that he was thinking about tomorrow. Of course he was only thinking selfishly of himself and how he was going to show "Kakorot once and for all that he was the Prince of Sayains and no damn third class was going to change that!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. He could never give up on that. It was always the same old thing with him. He thought of no one but himself. He could never consider his family in anything. But then she sadly looked down at the shag carpeting and thought deeper about it. Normally when she thought of that she was joking to herself, but this time it was different…

He really couldn't think of others. No matter how much she gave herself to him he could never show himself to the fullest to her. More tears fell out of her crystal blue eyes and she silently screamed to herself. He had broken her so many times over she couldn't count how many. She could only swallow her feelings back down and give a push for her pride to appear.

She recollect all the times she woke up to a cold bed and started to cry from feeling so alone. The cold bed must have been relating to her heart as well. Her heart had frozen long ago. She wished that she could awaken it once again. Whenever she made love with him it was different…it was… she couldn't describe it. Her blood was hot and the ice that held her heart became the liquid of love once again.

Bulma cursed herself silently. Making love? It was more like hot passionate sex. Making love was never on the agenda for the Prince of Sayains. _It never was _she thought silently to herself.

He was never good with birthdays. He did not do anniversaries. He never worked a day in his life except for Frieza but to Bulma that didn't count. He never had brought her on a date and he wasn't there for the birth of their son. She had had an affair with Vegeta over Yamcha and her company looked down on her for having a bastard son. She couldn't figure out why she stayed with him or why she chose him over all the other guys in the world she could have been with.

She stayed with him to cry and silently scream inside herself every night. She stayed with him not to have her love returned. She stayed with him to be crushed. She stayed with him only to be inferior according to his prospective.

_Dammit! _She thought to herself, _stop crying girl. You know when enough's enough. Even after twenty- five years I know when things have to stop. _Bulma wiped the mascara on her cheeks away and corrected her make- up.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number she thought she would never need.

"Hey Tom, its Bulma Briefs. I want those papers ASAP. Yes you know what I'm talking about. I need them now…"

Vegeta turned off the GR machine and headed upstairs. He had a big day tomorrow. All he needed was a shower, dinner, and rest to complete his day. As soon as he reached his room he saw his woman using the phone. Instead of the normal business phone she had to talk to anyone she was using the personal family line. She was being secretive her whispers were silent. He could only catch the last part of the conversation.

"Yeah come over tomorrow early before everyone is awake. Thanks Tom you're such a sweetheart to me." She hung up the phone and sighed almost like she had gotten a great weight lifted off her chest.

"Woman." He addressed her gruffly. He couldn't ignore the spur of curiosity and jealousy the lurked with in him.

She shot up her head towards him nervously and said, "Oh Vegeta. You're done with training early…"

"Who was that on the phone? You know our personal line." He said getting right to the subject.

"Oh that was just an old friend of mine." She said making up a quick excuse.

"I don't recall you having any damn male friends by the name of Tom." He suspiciously glared down at her trying to get answers out of her.

Bulma walked over to him with her face inches from his and she coldly said, "You don't know anything about me and I'm aloud to have friends Vegeta. You know people do have friends unlike you." She walked past him and hit her shoulder with his and he grabbed her wrist.

"Onna…" He growled with his tone dangerously low.

"What?" She glared back at him.

He was too stunned for words. Normally their constant spews were normally humorous but this one was not. She was being cold to him. He stared at her lips and longed to kiss them like he always did when they had their little arguments.

"You're just a child Vegeta. You just hate hearing the truth." He looked back up to her eyes in shock and confusion. Where was she going with this?

"Well if you like that here's some more truths Vegeta: You will never be the strongest one in the universe, Goku will always be stronger than you. Your whole race is dead so basically you're the prince of nothing. You say you're the man of the house but then again you've never had a job on earth and I'm the rich one here."

"What in the hell is the matter with you, Onna?" His hold tightened on her wrist. Bulma's death glare ran straight through his mind and all through his body. He was starting to get worried now. Bulma was infuriating him on purpose and he now demanded to know why.

"Matter! MATTER! I'll tell you what the matter is! I should have never cheated on Yamcha with you! I don't know what I was even thinking!"

"But he cheated on you first! Jesus woman your memory is horrible!" He smirked playfully at her but the look in her eyes told him this no longer was their usual playful bickering. This was for real.

"Trunks shouldn't be your son. It should have been Yamacha's so I could be happy," Bulma said in a threatening low voice.

Vegeta felt a burn on his neck, the bite mark Bulma had given him over twenty five years ago was on fire. He looked at the bite mark he had given her that same night twenty five years ago was just fine. He didn't understand why she was hurting him on purpose like this. She was kicking him down and breaking him apart. But why?

She told him that she loved him more than she ever did Yamcha. She said that he was her last and only. She said that he was the best father that she had ever seen. So now after all these years she no longer wanted him to be the father of her children. She no longer wanted him to be her mate and husband.

It had taken a lot of ass kissing for her to let him back into her life the first time. When he had come back from destroying the androids and Trunks was still a baby he realized that he had made a big mistake shutting her out of his life. Her father said that she had to get married because he didn't want his grandson to be a bastard. He said it didn't look good for the company. Bulma had agreed that she would marry some homosexual fifty year old man that she had been friends with for many years.

When Vegeta heard this he immediately objected. The woman and boy were _his_ and _nobody_ could take them away from him. He confronted her later and said she was not to marry anyone else and that she was his mate. When she refused he had seduced her and bit her neck so she could no longer object and she had to bite him back.

His actions were not pleasing to Bulma. She was pissed beyond belief when he told her that it was forever and she better bite him in the neck too. Later on she gave in to her emotions and let go of everything horrible in their past and they moved forward with their life together. She would tell him that she loved him often and they would seduce each other…_often. _

Now her emotion and deadly glares towards him made him want to die. There was always something inside from Planet Namek to now that made him warm up inside. He may have been blind on planet Namek but later on he knew that in his heart he had always known that she was his mate. He would never admit any of these precious things that lied in his heart to Bulma, but she was everything to him. He loved her and that could never change, even if he were to wake up on Frieza's ship and realize it was all a dream he could never stop loving her.

There was a reason he would never tell her that. If she really trusting him and loved him like he loved her then she should know already and besides why should words ever justify an emotion? What if he was mute? Would that make any difference what so ever the way people feel about each other?

Bulma had left the room awhile now and he was just standing there. He had originally wanted to tell her what was on the agenda tomorrow but now he had to let it rest. He had to let everything rest; she was obviously in no mood to talk to him at the moment. He'd tell her at last minute tomorrow that he was going to fight the androids again. Maybe tomorrow she would be happier. He needed rest now to cool his mind. _Screw the shower and dinner, _he thought before putting himself to bed.

* * *

"Here's everything Bulma: all the documents, papers, and you need to read over them carefully and know where to sign."

"Thanks Tom you're such a good lawyer," Bulma said snatching the papers in an envelope out of his hands.

"Bulma…are you sure you want to do this?" Tom said staring at her.

Bulma took a gulp of her copy and grimaced at the awful taste of pure black. He asked if she was sure. Last night she was sure and right now she should be…right? No she was sure he never loved her and he was cold and ungrateful to her. Anyone woman in her right mind would do this.

"Yes I'm sure," She said but didn't meet his eyes.

"Bulma what happened? You've been married for twenty-five years. I remember at your wedding you said this was forever," Tom said concerned.

"Things change and so do people Tom you know that. I'm no longer that girl from that day I'm a full grown woman now," Bulma said surely but quietly.

"Okay whatever you say," Tom said leaving the mansion. Bulma looked outside. It was going to be a sunny day and partly cloudy; that was perfect weather for fighting. She saw Goku arrive at the back porch and Vegeta greeted him by saying the ever-so-famous name of 'Kakorot'. She decided to catch Vegeta before he left today so she took her papers and a pen and opened the double glass doors to the porch.

"Hey Goku before you guys leave to fight I need Vegeta to take care of something really quick."

Vegeta was surprised and Goku just gave a Son grin and scratched the back of his head, "Okay Bulma. We've got time to spare."

"Woman how did you…? But I didn't…" Vegeta stumbled over his words.

"I overheard you and Goku yesterday," she answered for him, "look I need you to sign a few things before you die…I mean go."

"What do you need me to sign?" Vegeta asked looking at the envelope in her arm. He was ignoring the fact that she just said "before you die" because he knew wasn't going to.

"You can read can't you? See for yourself and I'll fix you and Goku some warm coffee," Bulma said handing him the papers and pen before disappearing inside.

"Jeez Vegeta that's a lot of papers," Goku said looking over his shoulder.

Vegeta didn't hear Goku as his fingers and the rest of his body shook violently. His worse fear had come true as he read the title of the paper. The very first word "Divorce" was enough to make him piss in his pants. He fell to his knees in the most pain he had ever felt in his entire life time. It was worse than the torture of Frieza or Omega Shenron wiping his ass across the floor. This was different, he couldn't breath and his heart rate was flaring rapidly.

His worse fear had come true: Bulma was leaving him. She didn't want him anymore. He didn't restrain himself from letting the tears flow from his eyes. He never had known tears through out his entire life until now. He let the papers and pen fall free from his hand and he looked in the kitchen window. _She couldn't want this…could she?_

"Vegeta are you ok? You're crying! What are these papers?" Goku exclaimed while picking them up. He read the first line and was put in a state of shock.

"Divorce!" Goku yelled out confused.

"She's my m-mate…" Vegeta said hushed, "why…?"

The balcony doors swung open and Bulma came out with two coffees. She looked down at Vegeta dumbfounded; she thought he wouldn't care. He never cared about anything. What was wrong with him now?

"Hey guys I got your coffee. Vegeta are you alright? Did you sign the papers?"

Vegeta wiped his face with his hands and he looked up at her. He gave her a desperate questionable look at first them it contorted to rage. He clamped his jaw tight and looked over at Goku.

"Kakorot I need to talk to my woman. Go on without me. I'll meet you there later."

Goku nodded his head in serious understanding and replied, "Take as much time as you need Vegeta." He then took off into the sky and didn't look back.

Bulma pretended that nothing was going on and she gave a pout, "Vegeta you made me make this coffee for nothing!"

"I don't give a damn about the stupid coffee Bulma," Vegeta said as he took both coffee mugs and threw them over his shoulders so he could pin her up against the building without interruptions between them.

"D-did you just call me B-Bulma?" She said shockingly. She looked on either side of her and saw his large muscular arms were connected to the wall.

"What did I do?" He said ignoring her last statement.

"What…" He cut her off.

"God Dammit Woman you _know _what the hell I'm talking about!" He yelled at her loudly.

"I don't want this anymore Vegeta. I don't want our fights, I don't want this life, and I defiantly don't want you!" Bulma shot back at him with no fear in her eyes.

"Liar! Tell me that you're lying right now! Tell me this is some kind of disgusting joke!" This time Vegeta slammed her hands about her head and his lips were barely over an inch away from hers.

She closed her eyes and quietly responded, "No. It's not."

"You're stuck with me woman. You belong to _me_; you _are_ _mine_. You are _my_ mate! We will _never_ leave each other! You cannot abandon your mate! I am _your_ mate Dammit!" He pressed her harder possessively.

"I don't want to be your mate! I'm sick and tired of a broken heart beating in my chest! So the solution is simple! I'll just stop loving you! That way you can't hurt me anymore!" She screamed at him ferociously and banged her fists against his chest.

He reached for her hands and held them to her chest, "When the hell did I ever hurt you so bad that you had to resort to this!"

Bulma started to sob but she never put her head in comfort to his chest. She just sobbed and looked down at her feet in response to his question. She didn't feel like she could confide in him.

Vegeta was breaking apart; tears threatened to pierce through the defenses of his eyes again but he never let them go. She wouldn't cry on him and let her emotions pour on him like she used to. Why wouldn't she? Did she find him so disgusting and unbearable? He wasn't going to take her crying as an answer.

"Tell me now!" He yelled at her desperately trying to find the answer.

She looked up at him but she didn't stop herself from the tears from falling, "You hurt me all the time," she confessed quietly, "you slept with me and then I would wake up alone before Trunks was born. You left for a year in space. You came back and raised hell in my life again. You left me for the androids. Then you forced me into a bite mark! Then you sided with the wizard Bobbiti over me, your wife, and your own son!

You chose evil over us! Then you decided to blow yourself up and like that made a difference! Do you know how much therapy Trunks had to go through? He was only a child Vegeta! Then you come back and raise hell in my fucken life again! We raise and daughter and you forget her birthday as well as our son's. Do you even know my birthday? You don't do anniversaries. You don't do dates. You do nothing but train in the GR all day and then seldom take Bra and drop her off at the mall to go shopping.

Now you're going to leave again and I'm not going to take it Vegeta! You knew that I am in love with you when you hurt me all those times! It's not going to happen again; I'm not going to let it happen again. I don't want to feel hurt anymore. So take this damn wedding ring and sign the papers!" She took her wedding ring off and shoved it in his face and with her other hand she pointed to the papers but she never even glanced into his eyes.

"Am?" That was Vegeta's only words as he took his hands and cupped her face with them, forcing her to look in his pleading eyes.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"You said '_I am in love with you.'_ You still love me and you want this to happen?" His voice was soft but confused.

"I-I…" Bulma stuttered. She was shocked that she had said that. She told herself she was going to be strong and she was failing, "yes I did say that."

"Then why would you do this to us if you are in love with me? I bit you for a reason all those years ago. I did know that you were in love with you. Don't you understand Bulma? You're the only one I know who ever accepted me? You were the one I chose because you saw past whom I thought I was and you saw my core that I didn't even existed. You told me you didn't care how many people I had killed."

"You hurt me," Bulma couldn't take it anymore. She broke apart and she knew he was the only one who could ever do that to her. She started to let tears fall past her eye lids again, "Why did you hurt me? Why?" She finally broke the distance between them and shoved her head against his chest and he held her.

"I never meant to. Woman…I never forgot any birthdays or anniversaries. Your birthday is May 18th, our son's April 29th, and our daughter's December 17th. We got married on July 4th because you wanted to go to Hawaii and see the fireworks for the United State's independence. But the date I consider the most important is January 25th."

"The 25th of January?" She looked up at him confused.

"I made you my mate that night. I do remember the important things. Onna the reason why people on earth bother giving each other presents on those days is because they're insecure about their other mate's feelings. They think by giving each other presents that means that the other mate still loves them. I'm a Sayain woman; the moment I took you as mine was the moment I thought all your insecurities will float away. Now I know I was wrong.

I would _never _abandon you. I came back didn't I? I hurt you after the Bobbiti incident; I know that. It took you awhile to come around but you came back and pacified my fears. But please don't do this now. This is the last time I'm begging you. I don't want anymore insecurities from you because wither you like it or not I'm here to stay…"

"But the androids…" She started but he cut her off.

"Kakorot can handle them for now but I don't need the fighting for right now. If I leave with out my strength I will lose the battle easily."

"Strength?"

"Many men think that a woman is a weakness nobody can afford. You have never once been a weakness to me. You're my strength … why do you think I stay on this planet? I stay here and fight because you are here and our children are here. You and the brats keep me going and keep the blood flowing in my veins."

Bulma was smiling so wildly she jumped into his arms and bent back a little at the sudden weight he felt in his arms. She kissed his forehead a million time and giggled like a child.

"Jesus I mated a mad woman," Vegeta said humorously.

"Shut the hell up and go after those androids from the other dimension," She got down from his arms and smacked his butt.

"Woman you better treasure those words I just said to you, because I'm not saying them again."

"I know. I won't put you through that torture but I think the Capsule Corporations cameras taped what you just said. I'm going to listen to it over and over. Then I'll show it to the kids! And then I'll…"

Vegeta pressed his lips to hers and grabbed the back of her neck to deepen it. His tongue traced hers hotly; after all of these years these present kisses still felt like the first kiss they had. He didn't let go until when he reached down to her waist and realized her lack of clothing.

"Woman! You're only wearing my shirt and panties! What in the world are you doing out here? Kakorot saw you for Christ's sake!"

"Well it was hot last night…" he cut her off.

"Don't give me an excuse you little slut!" He was joking of course.

"Well excuse me Mr. Man Whore. You're only out here in spandex shorts and a wife beater," Bulma then looked slyly at him, "but I'm defiantly not complaining."

Vegeta reached down to kiss her again and she complied with his physical request. She brought her hands up to his hair and massages his scalp while his hands traveled her back. Bulma felt fireworks race through her; she stopped as soon as she realized what was going on.

"Vegeta go to Goku. He needs help today."

"I can read his ki woman he's doing fine. When it starts to lower I'll go to him, but I'm busy right now."

She squealed with delight when he picked her up and brought her inside. She was never going to doubt him again. She loved him and for the first time Bulma Briefs was one hundred percent sure about something she saw in Vegeta. He loved her…and she would never doubt it again.

* * *

Review Please. 


End file.
